High School Days
by kimko-chan
Summary: Kimiko is new to konoha high! Can she survive the inner horrors of this high school? Many, many couples! read to find out who! Gaara/Kimiko POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I made another story! There are kinda a lot of couples. Hahaha hope you like it!**

At Konoha high, there is five grades; first years, second years, third years, fourth years, and graduate years (prep school). Each grade is assigned a color. First is purple, second is green, third is red, fourth is black, and graduate is gold. The uniforms are the same for all grades, just with different colors. The boys wear plaid pants in their color with a white shirt that has plaid cuffs, collars, and breast pockets in their color. The girls are about the same just with plaid skirts in place of the pants. Most girls wore knee high plaid socks in their color. Girls with longer hair buy plaid ribbons in their color. Each grade has three homeroom classes. Then there are extra classes like hand to hand combat with Gai-Sensei, weapon use with Kakashi-Sensei, illusions with Kurenai-Sensei, art with Jiriya-Sensei, cooking with the owner of the ramen shop, and other classes. In each class you have five teams. Teams are a group of three people who take all the same required class together. Say team 13 has two girls and one boy. They have homeroom, then weapon use, then math, then free period, then lunch, then reading/writing, then hand to hand, then science, then free period. They can do what they want for free period and lunch, but for their other classes they sit next to each other and work together.

Iruka-Sensei class has teams seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven. These five teams share the same homeroom, math, reading/writing, and science classes and periods. In the class the desks are set up in a four by four square. In order from left to right, the window on the right, door on the left, they sit like this; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kankouro. Next row left to right is; Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari. Next row left to right; Shino, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru, Gaara. Then in the last row, left to right; Neji, Tenten, Lee, empty seat. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are team seven. Team eight is Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru. Team nine is Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Team ten is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Finally team eleven is Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro. All five girls in this class take healing classes together, taught by Tsunade-Sensei. Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Kankouro all take front line attacking classes together, taught by Yamato-Sensei. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Gaara all take back line attack together, taught by Shizune-Sensei. For the most part, this is a class of best friends.

I'm the new girl here at Konoha. I will be joining Iruka-Sensei's class and joining team eleven. I came late so they are making a team of four. I have long brown hair that reaches my bootie and never does what it's told. I have blue eyes and cherry red lips(;p), I also don't wear any make up. Still I have zero pores and thick eyelashes. No make up needed. I have a very slender waist and skinny arms and leg from the sports I play. I am five foot ten, so I have really long, somewhat sexy legs. As you can guys, I get chased by all the boys. I hate people. Well not so much people as annoying, sexy crazy, idiotic, lazy, mean dumbass people, in other words, boys. I'm sixteen and I have never kissed or gone out with a boy. I'm waiting for 'mister right', if he hasn't gotten hit by a bus yet.

I walked into my new class room with the pink slip they gave me in my hand. I gave it to the teacher and turned to the class. Suddenly, I was aware of how short my skirt looked and how tight my shirt was. I cocked my head slightly to make my hair fall in front of my shoulders. Iruka-Sensei stepped beside me and spoke to the class.

"Class, this is the new student, she'll be joining team eleven." The two people in the first two rows and closes to the window were staring at me wide eyed. Well even else was too, but I still guessed they were team eleven.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kimiko! It's very nice to meet you all!" I swolled my fears and smiled at the class. I noticed a certain red head in the back, staring out a window.

"Kimiko, you will be sitting over there," He pointed to the desk behind Red. "The person beside you is Rock Lee and Gaara. You two will help her in class right?" The black hair person next to my desk nodded happily. Red didn't look up.

"Gaara? Please answer me." Re- Gaara turned and looked at us. He had piercing hazel eyes, a mixture of mint green, pale blue, and light aqua. He had boredom reflecting of his eyes and expression. He was also hott as hell. He nodded slightly to the teachers answer.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome to our school!" the blonde in the front left corner jumped up from his seat as he talked loudly to me. The pink haired girl next to him dropped her head to her desk.

"Hahaha, very nice to meet you." I'm going to like him, he's funny. With a nod from the teacher I sat down at my desk as he reminded Naruto to take his medicine. I kinda like it here. Class went on and math continued. I was done with my work halfway through class. I took out my sketch book and started to sketch the beach we were five miles from. It was starting to take a basic form and actually started to look like something real. When the teacher called the end of class, two girls rushed to my desk.

"Hi! I'm Temari, it's nice to meet you." Temari the Punk. I could tell by the way she stood tall and strong with her hair tied back quickly and easily.

"Hello, I'm Tenten. Are you enjoying the view?" Tenten the Tomboy. She stood in a slight slouch giving a dirty boyish figure to her once feminine frame.

"It's very nice to meet you two too. And yes, the view is very pretty." Behind them three more girl walked up, one of them walking behind them, hiding.

"Hey, I'm Ino!" Ino the Cheerleader. Too much make up and a way too girlie voice.

"Hi-Hi! I'm Sakura! This is Hinata." Sakura the Bookworm. Hinata the Innocent. I didn't mean to be mean, but it was easy to guess who was who.

"h-h-hi…" yup, Hinata the Innocent.

"Hahaha, I'm going to like it here!" I was having fun with these girls. At my old school nobody liked me, because all the boys chased me. Here, no one knew who I was and I was able to fit in perfectly.

"You'll fit right in and be our friend!" Temari was smiling and her eyes danced with happiness.

"Don't embarrass your self now Tema-Chan." Gaara picked up his stuff and turned to Temari with an amused look in his eyes. Temari turned to him and hissed, pure venom dripping off her voice.

"Go to Hell!" Gaara smirked and walked away. I turned to Temari and was just about to ask her 'what the hell?' but she answered for me.

"Don't worry, he's my brother."

"He is?!?!"

"yeah, so is Kankouro, why?"

"He's Hott!" all the girls around me burst out laughing.

"The uncatchable Gaara?" Sakura quizzed me.

"The Demon Child?" Ino teased.

"Gaara the Devil?" Tenten demanded.

"No way in hell." Temari shook her head slowly.

"Awww, why not?" I thanked god that it was just us in the room.

"Gaara doesn't like people" Temari replied,

"Or animals" Ino added.

"Or life" Sakura noted.

"Or the world" Tenten finished. I noticed Hinata at least was quiet.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." The girls around me laughed again as we all walked to the class we all shared.

School was fun of the rest of the day. By the end of the day, I knew everyone in my class' name and face. I also knew a little more about ever one's personality. I made new friends too. Shino creeps me out a bit. Sasuke and Neji didn't seem to like me much, not that I really cared. All five of the girls were like my best friends. Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and Kankouro were awesome friends and a lot of fun to hang out with. Choji and Shikamaru were a little bit of loners, only hanging with them selves. I was talking with most of them at the end of the day, I was walking around campus with them. We walked to the front of the building. At the front of the school, we found our other friends waiting for us.

Temari, Kankouro and Gaara walked off in one direction. Hinata, Neji, and Tenten in another, which Lee went running in later. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji went in another. Shino and Kiba went to get Kiba's loyal best friend. U walked through the park to get to the other side. (Hahaha I'm a chicken XD) I walked four more blocks and turned to a small well kept lawn with a thin lose gravel path leading up to a long porch. There stood two old fashioned doors. One slid to the right, the other to the left. Above these doors, in big, red letters, read 'Love without Fear', my favorite quote. I walked in through the doors and dropped my bag in side. I looked to my right and saw my room, clothes in the hamper and books on the shelf, perfectly in order. I looked to my right and saw the room I was afraid to open. The lock still closed the key still on the frame. I walked down the hall and to my right, into the kitchen. I grabbed a juice pouch and went into the living room, which was opposite the kitchen. I stood next to the picture on the wall. I traced my fingers over the familiar words, craved into the wood frame.

"Hi Mom, Daddy. I'm home." I pulled my fingers off the frame and sat on my couch as I flipped on the T.V. _love without fear. _Nothing good was on T.V. so I went to the front door and grabbed my bag. I sat down at the counter and sat down at the eating island. (look it up if you don't know.) I pulled out my homework and was done in and hour. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

_OMG! I miss you soooooooo much! I love you!_

_-Kyoko._

_God! How long do you plan on being gone? Come home!_

_-Kikyo_

_With out you the boredom rises!_

_-Kyoko_

_I love you forever!_

_-Kikyo_

_Hey, I'm sorry I haven't called. I love you too. it's been almost three months since I left our school! Grr! Come and save me! Oh wait! Take Hottie with us! XD_

_-Kimiko_

_Ohhh! A Hottie? Get me a picture!_

_-Kikyo_

_Ew. No. the three of us together forever only! Guys die!_

_-Kyoko_

_You worry me Kyoko_

_-Kikyo/Kimiko_

_Gtg! Yoru is here! YUM!_

_-Kikyo_

_Lol ok bye!_

_-Kimiko_

_Ew. SUMI'S HERE BYE!_

_-Kyoko_

_Ew._

_-Kikyo/Kimiko_

I shut off my phone and shook my head. My friends are freaks. I really miss them. I moved out of my school district the beginning the summer. This school is closer to home and no bus comes out here. I also moved to get away. Boy chased me a lot but none of them liked me. They all wanted sex. I got in a lot of fights with boys and girls. Not fun at all. It was about five forty five. I started to get ready for work. I pulled on jeans and a tank top. I slid on sneakers and ran out the door. I went to my babysitting charge. I got home at midnight and passed out in my bed. Day one, complete.

**Okay, I'll make another chapter if a get enough reviews! So please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

She was pretty, I would give her that. No that's not correct. She was… stunning. The kind of person that takes the room the second she walks in the room. But she wasn't one to flaunt it. She could crack jokes, play with the boys, snap out witty comebacks. She was good, really good. And no one in the class failed to notice it. Hell, not even me. She had her own interworking in that f*cked up mind of hers. She and me talked once, and I'm not gonna say I had fun, but I'm not saying I didn't. our conversation was pretty insane.

_**Yo.**_

_Do your test._

_**Finished. So have you. Duh. **_

_Does that matter? We'd get in trouble for writing notes in class._

_**You actually care? I thought you have a negative outlook on the world. Besides. No teacher would give you detentions. Just glare at them xD**_

_Funny. Do you expect me to welcome you to the school or something?_

_**You're the only one who hasn't.**_

_Welcome. Go away._

_**Gee thanks. Such a warm welcome 3**_

_I'm sure you got enough of a welcome from everyone else in the class_

_**Hey. There is nothing wrong with making new friends.**_

_Friends? Yea they totally see you that way._

_**Name one.**_

_Naruto?_

_**Nah he's too busy lustin' after Sasuke.**_

_You seriously think they are "lustin'" after each other?_

_**Uh HELLO? Sas-UKE? Duh.**_

_You're sick._

_**Am not. I'm just observant.**_

_Oh?_

_**Mmhmm. Like for example, Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi are going out.**_

_What makes you think? _

_**Have you seen them together? The way they simply touch each other randomly? And how they're jittery when other adults are around.**_

…

_**Come on try me. Point to one person in the class**__._

_Why? _

_**Do it.**_

… _Him. _

_**Chobi?**_

_Sure._

_**Kay. Watch him. He plays with his hair, reaches under his desk, yawns, and then quietly looks around. He has potato chips in his desk. **_

_Amazing. Everyone knows that._

_**Fine, someone else.**_

_Umm her._

_**Your sister?**_

_Why not?_

_**Kay. She keeps glancing sideways. Then down. Then drops her pencil. Scribbles a sec. then looks sideways again. Then flicks her wrist. She's passing notes to Sakura.**_

_Okay so you are observant. That still doesn't explain why you think Naruto and Sasuke are after each other. _

_**LOL. I win~ you admitted it~ hahaha that has nothing to do with being observant. That has something to do with having an IQ of 5. They are SO not hard to figure out.**_

_You're insane._

_**Yet you're talking to me.**_

_I still don't know why._

_**Cause I'm that freakin' awesome.**_

Seriously? What is WRONG with her? And NO! I did not memorize the note… or kept it… shut up. I think the thing that bugged me the most about her was the fact that she just didn't see it. She smiled a lot and giggle in a way that was so damn adorable that it was irrestiable. But she didn't notice! She sat there under the tree she stays at during lunch with six or seven guys surrounding her and having flirt on mode 1100. Yet she didn't notice. She didn't flirt back, she didn't blush, she didn't do anything. Except, annoyingly, around me. Her chicks burn a smooth easy red any second she was around me. And of course it looked GOOD on her. How irritating.

The worst part was the person following her the most? My damn horn dog of a brother. He was CRAZY about her. And when I say crazy I mean "three fries short of a happy meal". Of course he was my brother so I couldn't say anything. In a family like mine, with no mother and a Bastard of a dad, Your siblings are all you got. I'll be the first person to admit we're not "chummy" or whatever, but still. I had to listen to my brother squeal about her and my sister giggle about something she said. It didn't bother me, but it was FUN to listen too. FUN. What the hell. But my favorite one was like this:

"Yea he's a Bastard." Kiba hissed sharply.

"That's rude Kiba-K. you shouldn't call people B-Tards." Kimiko pouted slightly.

"Do you ever swear, Kimiko?" Sakura sat down in between them.

"Sure. I think."

"Okay! Swear with us!" Kankuro joined the conversation.

"Bastard." Kiba chocked out.

"B-B-tard…" Kimiko stuttered out.

"F*ck." Sakura called

"Frack?" Kimiko blushed up to her ears.

"Ass?"

"Arse."

"Damn?"

"Dim."

"Dickwad"

"Poliwag."

"Bitch"

"Batch of cookies."

"Son of a bitch."

"Son of a panda." Right as she said this everyone in the room busted out laughing. (A/N lol this I actually say. Hahaha)

"Son of a PANDA?"

"Pandas are some fracked up monsters." Now that was funny.

…

_**Hey~! What's up?**_

_Do you ever pay attention in class?_

_**Admit it. You're as bored out of your MIND as I am.**_

_No. I happen to like school._

_**So do I. school has cute boys ;-)**_

"Gaara. What is the awnser to the question on the board?" _Ah fuck._

_**Seventeen.**_

"Seventeen?

"Glad you're paying attention. Sit down now."

_**Your WELCOME!**_

_Yea yea thanks. How do you do that? You weren't paying attention just as much as I wasn't._

_**Math? I love math!**_

_What teenager loves math?_

_**I do.**_

_WHY?_

_**Daddy.**_

_?_

_**My dad always liked math when he was in school and my mom liked science so I'm gonna get a job in which I use math and science**_

_Oh… what do you want to be?_

_**A vet**__._

_A vet huh? Animals your thing?_

_**I guess. It's just that doctors are Cokky.**_

_Cokky?_

_**Yea you know. C-o-c-**_

_Dude. You really don't swear._

_**Its… not lady-like?**_

_?_

_**I figure it's easier to not swear in front of adults if you don't swear at all.**_

_What? Your parents don't approve of swearing or something?_

_**You'd be surprised what my parents approve of.**_

** why the hell are schools bells so LOUD?

"Catch you later?"

"Eh, um yea sure."

Kimiko smiled and turned on her heels to talk to TenTen who had come running up. She squealed something in Kimiko's ear and Temari dragged them both off in a fit. Girls. Crazy. Every one of them.

"So Bro."

"What do you want?"

"You and Kimi-Chan are pretty friendly."

"did you just call her Kimi?"

"Yea. I thought it up as a cute nickname. Cause you know, I might ask her to be my girlfriend…"

"and why are you telling me?"

"Cause I thought you would want to know…"

"Oh come on now _Onii-chan_, you're not JEALOUS are you?"

"NO! I'm… warning you… you know the brother code thing and all…"

"Brother code? I am not familiar with the brother code."

"You're a jerk, you know."

"Yet your talking to me." Wait. I did NOT just copy something she said did i? I did, huh? Ah fuck. But still. It got him to go away.

…2 Days Later…

Free period to study while Iruka ran off with Kakashi to "run an errand". So maybe Kimiko wasn't completely insane when she suggested their relationship. And I say completely loosely.

"WHAT!"

"shhhhh. Don't be so loud." Kimiko whispered her words but it didn't matter. Everyone in the room had gone dead silent at Ino's outburst.

"sorry, sorry, sorry, but isn't that… old for us? I mean a guy staying at your house?"

"Don't say it like that," Kimiko hissed, burning with embarrassment, "He's just my friend, nothing more, in fact he's my best friends boyfriend."

"Yea but still just the two of you?"

"N-n-no… it's not just the t-t-two of us… his brothers coming too…" Ino stared at her like she was completely insane which made her blush worse. "And besides my friends will come the day after they do so it's only one night."

"Well… um… it's not like they're older then us right?"

"…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"shhhhhhhht! Only by two years! And the other one is our age." I don't think it's possible for her to be a darker color of red.

"Umm… Kimiko? Didn't you say you live in a two bedroom apartment?"

"Uh, yea, sorta."

"So where are they sleeping?"

Kimiko proved me wrong and turned another shade of red. "The l-l-living r-room. G-god…"

"So they are aren't sle-" Ino was cut off by Iruka coming back into the classroom and telling everyone to get to their seats.

I know it was evil but I couldn't help myself.

_So, sleeping with your friends boyfriend?_

Her reply was a wadded up ball of paper thrown at my head.

_**Shut up.**_

For some reason her reaction was adorable, and I found myself desperately wanting to know why this guy (guys?) was staying at her house. I forced myself not to send her another note, crumpling up the one I had subconsciously started scribbling down.

…20 minutes later…

Everyone in the school had filed outside, eager to go home after a long day of school. There was a small crowd of girls, standing all closely clustered together but still about 20 feet from whatever it was they were staring at. Kankuro grabbed my arm and dragged me towards them, using my magic power of repelling people to get in. all there was in the middle was this random guy, obviously older then us. He was leaning against a very nice mustang, twirling the keys impatiently around his fingers.

Kimiko shoved her way through the crowd, Sakura and Ino close at her heels. She finally made it to the front and she walked straight up to the guy and smiled big while swiping the keys from his fingers. He said something that I missed with all the confused whispers around me. Kimiko said something back and dropped the keys back into his hand. The guy then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, muttering something into her hair that made her giggle.

He pulled away and walked to the driver's side of the car, which was on the wrong side of car, hinting at its American origins. The passenger door open and a younger looking guy popped out and offered her a hand in the car, which she accepted. Instead of being normal and helping her in, the guy literally pick her up, sweeping her off her feet as he hugged her. She leaned down from her position above him now and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him back. She crawled in the car and the guy followed after. The car pulled away from the curb and was gone in two seconds.

"Well. That was interesting," Ino said, her voice carrying over the now silent crowd

Wasn't that an understatement?

**Mmkay Chapter two is OUT! And then next chapter will be in Kimiko's POV again. (oh and those guys we're the Sumi and Yoru characters from the last chapter.) thanks everyone for reading! Please review and thanks everyone that reviewed on the last chapter!**


End file.
